Checkmate, Cheating, Chess Game
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: A Chess moment between Charles and Erik a couple of weeks after they come the Mansion. No slash whatsoever.


AN: Alright guys, I have been obsessed with X-Men as of late, I can't get it out of my head! Preferably XM First Class, and when I saw Days of Future Past a week ago, so this is... I honestly don't know what the hell this is, a really random one-shot?

I'm gonna say I do not under anything own the X-Men or any of the characters.

I hope you guys like it and remember to:

Read & Review!

* * *

"Checkmate"

Erik narrowed his eyes at his fellow mutant. "Do over." He demanded, as he began to snatch back all his black chess pieces.

Charles sighed or was it a huff of laughter? Erik didn't know. "I don't understand why, my friend." as he mimicked the metal bender and started grabbing his white chess pieces. "Because you cheated, I know you did."

"Erik, I am baffled as to why you think so, it's not like I can read minds." The telepath stated with a sly grin. Erik looked up and attempted to give his friend a blank, annoyed, straight face stare, but upon seeing Charles'... Charles-ness, he couldn't help but smile back and roll his eyes.

The seventeen year old mutant's mind wondered, Charles multitasked as he gathered his pieces and began placing them on black and brown checkered board. It was strange. Charles had only known Erik for only a couple of weeks, but it seemed now he knew the older man, really knew him, understood him even, all the pain and agony he went through as a child, all the stuff he is going though now.

Much like he does with Raven, the telepath didn't need to use his mutant power to know what his friend was thinking or feeling. Charles just _knew_. He knew it from the moment he touched the torture man's mind, when he jumped into the freezing cold water, (not caring in the least that he wasn't a strong swimmer) when he pulled the metal bender to the surface, and when he stated to Erik that he was not alone. Not only did Charles know him, but he also has grown to care for him like a brother. Though he doesn't visibly show it with Erik in the way he does with his sister. Knowing fully well his friend would get uncomfortable and would never let him hear the end of it.

So since he couldn't do that. He settled with this. A chess game. A long silence as they both concentrated. A few glances up now and then at each others faces. A exclaim of triumph, or frustration. A gentle pat on the shoulder or knee for a good round. And a content grin from them both as they finished a match. So simple that to some it may seem like nothing, but to Charles, to Erik. It was. He quite enjoyed spending time with Erik.

Charles hoped, everything- The training, helping other mutants, being apart of something greater with Raven, Erik, Hank, Alex, and Sean, _these _moments with the metal bender and everyone else would never stop.

"Charles?"

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked up. His friend had a confused expression on his face. Charles smiled. "Forgive me, Erik. I was someplace else." glancing at the board, he saw that neither of them had made a move. Erik titled his head an inch to the left. "Is that dangerous?" He asked. Wondering if Charles did that often and if it was something he should be aware and alerted about when it would come.

The telepath started to think he was 'someplace else' longer than he thought.

He shook his head. "Not at all." Charles answered as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

"Your sure?"

"I'm sure, brother. You don't need to worry about me."

Slight surprise appeared on the German's face at being called 'brother' but quickly vanished as he nodded, understanding. "Alright."

"So your move?"

"Apparantly so, since you cheated last time."

"I swear I have no idea what you are talking about."

_Just stay out of my head, Charles._ The telepath blink in surprise by the sudden gentle voice in _his _mind, this was a first. Usually he was the one doing that. He lifted his head and saw Erik smiling jokingly.

_I will do my upmost, my friend. _Charles returned it, leaning forward, he put his elbows on the table.

Erik laughed ever-so softly, as he too leaned forward.

"Well then, let the game begin..._again._"

* * *

AN: This, I swear to you all is the shortest one-shot I have ever written. Also the most random, I have no idea what it was all about. But regardless, whacha guys think? Ever since I saw X-men; First Class, I immediately loved Charles and Erik's friendship. Yes, that's right I don't ship them together. Never have.

And I have to say their frienship in the movie is rather bittersweet. They became so very close when they were young, then Erik kills Shaw, and leaves not even knowing that Charles is never going to walk again. (btw I MAY make a one-shot about how Erik finds out and his reaction.) Then the times after that Erik is "evil" but Charles still cares and has respect for Erik, and vic versa with Erik too, and they both know that they can never go back to how things were before, no matter how much they may want too (probably).

It just so cute and sucks all at the same time! =')

Anyway I'm gonna go now, remember to REVIEW!

And I'll see you guys in the next one.


End file.
